


Open Wide

by kissability



Series: Gawsten Oneshots [8]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, So much angst, Songfic, somewhat happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissability/pseuds/kissability
Summary: He was 26 now. He needed to get out of bed, and get his life on track. He couldn't keep doing this.AKA a songfic based on Open Wide by Slutever.





	Open Wide

_To have this around you_  
It's the last thing I ever wanted to have  
This surround I never thought I would agree 

Awsten laid on his bed, in the pitch black. It was three in the afternoon but he still couldn't motivate himself to get up, let alone open the blinds.  
He just sat there, cradled in the blankets, some music playing in the background. He kept drifting in and out of sleep. When Geoff called he was half asleep, lazily picking it up.  
"Are you okay, baby? You didn't show up for work, and your boss said you haven't been answering your phone." He spoke, voice laced with concern.  
Awsten lied back, shrugging his shoulders before realizing Geoff didn't have the ability to see him. He didn't feel like talking, he never did, but couldn't let Geoff see him through facetime, so he just replied in mumbles. "Don't wanna get up. Don't feel good. Bye."

_You should open up your eyes, sometimes_  
The world's still there  
Even if you haven't left the couch for days and days 

Awsten turned onto his side, burying his head into one of his six pillows after setting his phone back down onto the end table beside his bed. He got comfortable, and sighed. He wished he didn't feel like this.

He wished he didn't break everything he touched, and he wished he didn't disappoint every soul he came across. Maybe he'd be better off gone.  
Or maybe he'd be better off on meds. But god knows he didn't have the motivation to do that.

_Sometimes you just have to let it go_  
Now that you're older, things aren't much better  
It starts to look bad when you can't pay your 

He was twenty-seven now. He needed to stop doing this, stop just lying here. He was supposed to be working on a long-term career, getting married, thinking about kids.  
Instead he was working minimum wage on a job he barely kept, as he rarely showed up to it. He wasn't doing anything in life. The only good thing he had going was Geoff.  
Geoff was the light of his life, and the only thing that made him even remotely happy anymore, but that still was never enough motivation to get up every morning. Awsten didn't deserve him. All he did was lay in bed and refuse help.

Geoff deserved so much better than him.

_Please don't put your eyes on me,_  
It makes it harder when you leave  
What to do when you can't get off the ground  
Sometimes you just have to let it go  
Sometimes it's not better all alone 

One moment, Awsten had drifted asleep and the next he felt a weight on the edge of his bed behind him. He flipped onto his other side delicately, looking up and seeing his boyfriend right there.

Geoff placed his hand in Awsten's hair lovingly. "Hi, baby." He spoke softly.

Awsten blinked his eyes softly. He was still groggy, so his voice was rougher than usual and was still at a whisper. "W-what are you doing here?"

_Now that you're older, things aren't much better  
It starts to look bad when you can't pay your rent_

"I have a key, remember? And I got worried  about you. You're my boyfriend, and I love you. I needed to make sure you were okay." Geoff spoke softly, hand still running in and out of Awsten's hair. It had faded to a blonde and blue mix over time, as he hadn't re-dyed it in a long time.

It hadn't completely faded though, because he didn't remember the last time he showered either.

Awsten sighed loudly, his voice cracking as a tear cascaded down his cheek. "Y-you deserve so much better than me."

Geoff frowned. "No, baby. You're trying, I know. I know it sucks, I went through it when I was younger, remember? But you're okay. You're gonna be just fine. I love you, and you deserve the whole universe. We'll get through this together."

"No." Awsten whispered. "You should be getting married, having kids. Not taking care of my pathetic ass. All I do is sit around and be sad, or want to die. I don't even get up anymore, Geoff."

_Sometimes you just have to let it go  
Sometimes it's not better all alone_

"Oh, baby. I didn't know it was that bad. Do you mind if I lay next to you? I wanna talk to you about something." Geoff sighed, sliding his hand down to Awsten's jawline.  
Awsten just closed his eyes and nodded. Geoff went to the other side of the bed and climbed under the covers before laying behind Awsten's body, burying his head in his hair and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's stomach.

They sat there for a moment, taking the environment in before Awsten spoke. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Geoff kissed the side of his boyfriend's head. "Tomorrow, I wanna take you to the doctors office. And I wanna get you into counseling, and on meds. It'll take a bit of time, and effort, but I want you to be happy. I'll do anything to see you genuinely smile again."

"Isn't that expensive?" Awsten's breath hitched, the thought of being an inconvenience scaring him. "I've refused this stuff so many times, babe. And yet you still ask me to go. Why?"  
"I told you," Geoff says right next to Awsten's ear, "I'll do anything to hear your genuine laugh again. And that means anything. I'll make it work."  
Awsten thinks for a moment before turning over, facing Geoff.

_Now that you're older, things aren't much better  
It starts to look bad when you can't pay your rent_

"Okay." He says. "I'll do it. Not just because I love you, but because I need to learn to love myself."


End file.
